Tu veux mon polynectar ?
by ForeveristCloisJenry
Summary: Une légère (grosse parodie) avec un Henry Morgan complètement bourré et une surdose de films du célèbre sorcier. Rien de sérieux mais venez vous amuser :p


**Bonjour ! Alors voila un délire tout droit sorti de mes délires haha ! C'est une vraie parodie pour le coup, surtout si vous êtes familiers avec HP haha. En réalité, je remercie Émilie de m'avoir envoyé un lien à connotations plus ou moins sexuelles, réunissants les sorts et objets du monde d'HP. J'ai repris quelques répliques de ces images que vous retrouvez sur histoires du net. En tout cas, ça m'a bien fait rire et surtout inspirée. Donc il n'y absolument rien de sérieux, si c'est pour commenter pour me dire que ça sort de l'histoire, qu'Henry est pas comme ça et bla bla, je vais me faire un plaisir de répondre en exposant le commentaire en live, donc j'éviterais de commenter pour ne rien dire ;), le but d'écrire c'est aussi d'avoir un esprit assez ouvert de temps en temps. Donc évidemment, on sort un peu du contexte habituelle de la série mais un peu d'humour ne tue personne dans ce monde de brutes.**

 **Allez bonne lecture, profitez que j'écris un one shot en français pour une fois.**

* * *

Foutue semaine ! Pour la NYPD, les enquêtes avaient été particulièrement difficiles ces derniers temps, du coup cela doublait la charge de travail d'Henry, qui n'avait pas moins d'une dizaine de cadavres à examiner chaque jour. Le légiste se demandait si le crime ne s'arrêtait jamais, particulièrement pendant la période des fêtes où il lui semblait que les vilains prenaient un malin plaisir à faire des victimes, se disant qu'un légiste n'avait aucun sentiment et que découper des morts était bien évidemment son passe temps favori.

Mais ERREUR ! Le pauvre immortel de 236 ans qu'il était, avait oui, parfois besoin de repos et de détente et ce n'était pas en ayant dix morts par jour qu'il allait pouvoir s'en sortir.

Ses collègues étaient tout autant blasés que lui de ramasser des corps ou parfois de morceaux de corps, à presque chaque heure de la journée et du coup, plus personne ne bénéficiait de temps libre.

De ce fait Henry, qui n'avait que très peu d'heures de sommeil, décidait entre passer toutes ses soirées à la morgue de s'initier à une saga particulièrement célèbre et dont Lucas n'arrêtait pas de lui faire les éloges : Harry Potter.

L'immortel ne voyait pas en quoi tant d'engouement pour quelqu'un qui se faisait appeler sorcier et que de plus son ennemi de toujours recherchait l'immortalité et que d'après ce qu'il avait vu du premier film, ce fut en se nourrissant du sang de licorne et de une espèce de pierre, appelée pierre philosophale, qu'il parvenait à se maintenir en vie et que l'élixir de la pierre, pouvait le rendre immortel.

En regardant ce passage, Henry n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rire nerveusement. Ils en avaient de l'imagination dans ce monde de sorciers, ce n'était pas comme ci on achetait l'immortalité à chaque coin de rue.

Cela étant, après avoir fait des milliers de remarques sur les choses improbables qui se passent dans ce film, combien même il s'agissait d'une simple fiction, il avait continué de regarder le reste des films (en douce, voulez vous, parce que bien sur jamais il n'avouerait à qui que ce soit qu'à son grand âge, il regardait une saga pour des adolescents) et il avait même prit un petit carnet pour noter chaque potion, chaque sort lancé, il se disait que cela pouvait très bien lui servir dans le cas où il voudrait paraitre intelligent concernant cette nouvelle génération, à laquelle il avait bien du mal à s'adapter.

Il avait donc passé sa semaine, entre deux cadavres et parfois même sur les ordinateurs de la morgue à se faire toute la saga soit les 7 films, d'une durée d'environ de 2h30 chacun et tout ça en une semaine.. Autant dire qu'il n'avait vraiment pas dormi et ce pourquoi quand ils bénéficièrent d'un gros répit durant le weekend, le pauvre légiste qu'il était n'avait plus vraiment toute sa tête, et cela ne risquait pas de s'arranger quand Jo descendit à la morgue, qu'il avait des poches sous les yeux, mais tenter de garder un visage totalement impassible; et qu'elle arriva avec des traits fatigués mais néanmoins, soulagée de pouvoir enfin être un weekend après une longue semaine.

\- hey Henry - salua t-elle, dés qu'elle posa les pieds dans l'antre du légiste

\- Hey Jo - répondit-il, sur un semblant du même ton

La jeune femme lui fit un sourire qui le faisait fondre et soudainement des tas de pensées, dont tous ces noms de sorts et de baguettes magiques lui passèrent en tête. Il tenta de les chasser en clignant rapidement des yeux, mais il n'était visiblement pas au bout de ses surprises.

\- est ce que je peux t'aider ? - demanda t-il d'une voix qu'il n'espérait pas trop rauque

Elle passa délicatement et de façon sensuelle, une mèche de cheveu derrière ses oreilles; tout en se dandinant nerveusement d'un pied à l'autre

\- on a tous eu une dure semaine. Je voulais savoir, si ça te dirait de venir boire un verre ?

D'un seul coup, Henry fut particulièrement bien réveillé et retira ses gants à une vitesse que la jeune femme ne lui avait jamais connu. Il raccrocha son manteau de laboratoire et acquiesça, Jo jurant voir des étoiles dans ses yeux

\- avec grand plaisir ! J'ai vraiment besoin d'un bon petit verre.

Jo ne pouvait pas être plus heureuse et lui fit signe de la suivre, et en prenant l'ascenseur, elle dit

\- on sera juste tous les deux comme on a l'habitude de faire. Tout le monde a préféré déserter et bon je ne peux les blâmer.

Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, à la minute où elle avait dit qu'ils seraient seuls, bien que ce n'était pas la première fois, il sentit sa braguette frétiller et une pensée salace le traversa _« mon souaffle dans ton but »_ et qu'il fit abstraction dessus une nouvelle fois, ne comprenant pas pourquoi d'un seul coup, toutes les répliques ou les objets d'Harry Potter lui venait à l'esprit dés que la belle détective était rentrée dans la morgue.

Quand ils furent au bar, ils s'installèrent à leurs places habituelles, et Henry sans réfléchir balançant du tac au tac

\- une _bierreaubeurre_ s'il vous plait.

Il eut le droit au regard médusé de la serveuse et d'une Jo qui n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles.

\- est ce que tu viens de faire une référence à Harry Potter? - demanda Jo, une fois qu'elle avait rectifié les commandes par deux shots de whisky

Henry se laissa fondre sur son tabouret. Saleté de Potter. Voila qu'il accaparait son vieux cerveau du moyen âge.

Jo se pinça fortement les lèvres, pour ne pas rigoler

\- si on m'avait dit qu'un jour j'entendrais Henry Morgan faire une référence du 21eme siècle.. Je pense que j'aurais été prise d'un violent fou rire.

Il ne lui lança qu'un simple regard pour la toiser mais elle l'ignora totalement. Ce n'était pas sans savoir, qu'Henry ne l'effrayait pas le moins du monde. C'était plutôt le contraire dans certains cas.

Le problème, avec toute cette fatigue et frustration, ce soir la Henry n'avait vraiment pas la tête sur les épaules et décida de commander des shots à la suite, sous le regard hébété de Jo, qui elle même savait qu'elle ne pourrait boire plus de deux verres, où ils étaient tous les deux mal barrés. Au bout du dixième, Jo se disait qu'elle fasse quelque chose parce que le légiste commençait à parler un peu fort

\- bon Henry, on va rentrer tranquillement toi et moi et tu vas te reposer.

Il la regarda alors avec des yeux gourmands et approcha son visage du sien, si autant il sentait beaucoup l'alcool, elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit noeud dans son estomac quand ses lèvres furent aussi proches des siennes.

Il la dévisagea avec un petit sourire et lui souffla

\- dans ma _pensine_ , je ne vois que toi.

Elle fronça des sourcils. D'accord, ce n'était définitivement pas son Henry, et le combiné de la saga du célèbre sorcier + le whisky n'était définitivement pas pour lui.

\- tu sais, je suis contente que tu te mettes à jour, mais combien de temps tu as passé sur ces films ou ces livres ?

Il hoqueta. Jo se demandait, si elle ne devait pas plutôt profiter de la situation pour lui soutirer des infos, et en plus il était plutôt amusant à voir dans un autre état que son sérieux que même un pape n'avait pas.

\- regarder.. films! Pas le temps.. De.. *oups*. Lire cette semaine.

\- je vois ! Eh bien, monsieur Potter va prendre sa baguette et va gentiment la ranger et nous allons prendre le _Poudlard express_ pour rentrer

Sachant l'état dans lequel Henry était et vu ce qu'il était en train de dire déjà, elle se rendit compte qu'elle lui tendait une grande perche à ce moment et qu'en plus, ce qu'elle venait de sous entendre avait un certain caractère sexuel et dans son brouillard, il semblait avoir compris quand il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, en lui faisant un petit sourire coquin, envahissant son espace personnel, se retrouvant donc entre ses jambes.

\- Jo.. J'en arrive à me demander si tu m'as fait boire un philtre d'amour ou bien c'est simplement ton charme de _vélane_ qui fait effet sur ma personne à ce moment ?

Elle voulait tenter de le repousser parce qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal, mais son corps n'arrivait pas à répondre, enfin si, il répondait très bien, mais à ses avances complètement louches, et pourquoi cela l'excitait autant de voir un Henry bourré comme jamais, faisant référence à Harry Potter pour évoquer son désir.

\- Jo..j'ai très envie de visiter le _chemin de traverse_.

Sur le moment elle ne comprit que la référence originale et se leva, en l'aidant à marcher

\- d'accord ! On va y aller, et tu vas pouvoir faire tes emplettes.

Elle ne vit pas le sourire de psychopathe qu'il avait, tout en se tenant à elle pour qu'ils puissent marcher jusqu'à sa voiture.

Quand ils finirent par y arriver, Jo poussa un petit cri en faisant tomber ses clés, quand elle sentit Henry derrière elle, qui commençait à mettre ses mains partout sur elle, et visiblement la partie basse de son corps était déjà prête à passer à l'action.

Elle savait que si elle se baissait, cela ne risquait pas d'arranger la situation, alors elle tenta de se retourner, mais Henry l'emprisonnait dans ses bras et lui susurra au creux de l'oreille

\- je parlais de **ton** chemin de traverse, j'ai tellement envie de le visiter.. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un _Wingardium Leviosa_ pour lever ma baguette, je pense que tu le constates très bien.

La jeune femme ne savait pas si elle devait être terrifiée, humiliée ou amusée. Elle appuya ses mains sur la carrosserie de la voiture et tenta de sortir une phrase qui allait dans un bon sens

\- très bien Henry.. Tu.. Si tu veux visiter mon chemin de traverse, il va falloir que tu prennes place dans mon Poudlard express, d'accord ?

\- hmm, ça me semble parfait comme plan.

Il finit par se décoller d'elle et peina à rentrer dans la voiture. Il n'arrêta pas de faire des allusions douteuses tout le long du trajet et jamais la route n'avait parut aussi longue à la jeune femme, qui décida de le ramener chez elle plutôt qu'à la boutique qui était quelques blocs plus loin.

Il s'accrocha à elle comme à une bouée et avec encore une fois beaucoup de difficulté, elle parvint à ouvrir la porte et le dirigea dans le canapé

\- assieds toi ! Je vais chercher… De la potion.

Autant rentrer dans le jeu, Henry était complètement omnibulé par le sorcier mais elle n'allait jamais lui faire oublier ce moment, il allait fortement regretter d'avoir autant consommé le lendemain mais en attendant, elle allait bien s'amuser.

Alors qu'elle préparait une petite infusion pour lui, accompagné d'une aspirine; histoire qu'il soit complètement assommé, elle l'entendit derrière elle, crier

- _Accio_ ta culotte Jo !

Elle sursauta et se retourna, manqua de se bruler avec la casserole et sa mâchoire s'ouvrit en grand

\- Henry ! Mais ?

En effet, le légiste s'était déshabillé le temps qu'elle prépare la tisane, il était désormais complètement torse nu avec une bosse énorme dans son caleçon, qu'elle essayait de ne pas regarder.

Et il tenait un parapluie dans sa direction, tout en chantonnant à moitié

\- en fait.. Je suis comme Hagrid moi.. Ma baguette - il pouffa - se trouve dans mon parapluie

Il s'avança dangereusement vers elle, et la tentation de lui envoyer un verre d'eau glacé dans la figure était forte mais une nouvelle fois, son corps brulait de désir pour la vue qu'elle avait.

\- mais une baguette j'en ai une très solide ici aussi

Il pointa son boxer et la jeune femme rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux et se demandait comment elle allait pouvoir le gérer, sans qu'ils ne finissent sur le plancher. Autant elle désirait Henry depuis longtemps, autant ce n'était vraiment pas le genre de situation dans laquelle elle se voyait avec lui.. Pas ainsi.

Le temps qu'elle se fasse ses réflexions, il était déjà planté devant elle, avec ce regard de braise auquel elle n'était pas sûre de résister bien longtemps

\- allez viens Jo.. J'ai une meilleure boisson pour toi

\- Oh mon Dieu.. Je crois que je ne veux pas le savoir.

Elle tourna rapidement les yeux pour éteindre le feu sous sa casserole avant que la maison ne brule complètement et non pas seulement à cause des hormones d'Henry.

Il dit d'une voix toute joyeuse

\- oublie la potion, viens, je vais te faire gouter mon polynectar, c'est ça la meilleure.

Jo ferma les yeux presque de dégout. Elle se frappa le front avec sa main. Son légiste n'était vraiment pas le même. Elle allait l'obliger à rester cloué au lit pour les deux prochaines semaines parce que tout ce travail et un marathon d'Harry Potter ne l'avait vraiment pas réussi, sur sa santé mentale surtout.

Elle le sentit se reculer et pensait qu'elle allait pouvoir respirer mais elle l'entendit, continuer son monologue

\- tu sais je peux t'attendre éternellement. Tu pourras prendre la pierre philosophale comme ça, on pourra être ensemble, parce que moi j'en ai pas besoin, je suis déjà immortel, et oui.

Elle se retourna brusquement et le regarda avec des yeux ronds, se demandant si il était sérieux ou bien si c'était encore un coup de son délire.

Elle rigola

\- tu es adorable Henry mais je crois que je vais apprécier de vieillir normalement, la pierre philosophale ne me parait pas une très bonne idée.

\- bien sûr que non - il rota et Jo leva les yeux au ciel, à deux doigts d'exploser de rire désormais, oh oui, elle n'allait jamais lui faire oublier ce moment - mais au moins on sera deux immortels, et je te jure, j'ai pas pris le sang de licorne, moi c'est du pur et 100% garantie.

\- je te crois !

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent alors et il revint vers elle en courant, toujours avec cette bosse énorme dans son caleçon et lui prit les deux mains

\- tu me crois ? Je suis tellement content !

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de réagir, que malgré son état alcoolisé, il la souleva et l'emmena dans le salon.

\- Henry dépose moi ! On va finir par se faire mal et toi le premier

\- je ne crains pas la mort, je suis immortel et tu as dit que tu me croyais

\- oh bon sang ! C'est la dernière fois que je te laisse boire autant, et plus d'Harry Potter pour toi

Il la déposa dans le canapé, un peu lourdement et s'agenouilla devant elle, par réflexe, elle ferma les jambes, parce qu'elle se doutait bien de ce qu'il voulait

\- hmm, on dirait que je vais avoir besoin de la _carte du maraudeur_

Jo n'était pas certaine de lui demander ça, ça allait encore partir en sucette mais elle osa néanmoins

\- et pourquoi faire ?

\- pour trouver le chemin qui mène à ta culotte, ça m'a l'air d'être un vrai parcours du combattant la dans.

Sa main commença à remonter un peu bas au niveau de son jean, elle lui la gifla et se leva d'un bond

\- bon d'accord ! On va s'arrêter la ! Dans d'autres circonstances, je rêverais que tu mettes tes mains partout sur moi mais la, tu n'es tellement pas toi même. Tu es littéralement drogué à Harry Potter, tu n'as pas dormi depuis une semaine donc je crois qu'il est temps de se reposer, même un sorcier en a besoin.

\- mais non ! - insista t-il, en se relevant en titubant - tu m'as envouté Jo, je suis à toi, tu possèdes un philtre d'amour, si tu es mal à l'aise, on peut utiliser ma cape d'invisibilité, elle est assez grande pour nous deux et en plus j'ai une réputation digne du vif d'or au lit.

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil. Elle ne doutait pas qu'il était très bon au lit mais ce n'était définitivement pas le moment de divaguer. Elle fit un sourire crispé, voyant qu'elle n'arriverait pas à grand chose.

Elle le poussa d'une main pour qu'il retombe et lui prit le parapluie, le mettant dans la position d'une baguette magique

\- tu sais quel sort j'ai envie de dire lorsque je te vois ?

\- dis moi tout Jo

Elle fit un petit sourire et lança

\- _Petrificus totalus_ !

Il retomba sur le canapé et Jo n'arrivait vraiment pas à croire que cela avait fonctionné, il s'était allongé bien sagement et avait directement fermé les yeux. Elle soupira tout en souriant amoureusement

\- quelqu'un va se réveiller avec une sérieuse gueule de bois demain matin.

Elle regarda son téléphone. Elle n'avait pas manqué une seule miette de ses actions, et elle allait certainement pouvoir s'en servir comme chantage quand il ne voudrait pas l'écouter.

###

En effet, quand il se réveilla, il avait l'impression de sortir d'un autre monde. Dans sa tête, il jurerait qu'un marteau piqueur y faisait des constructions et il n'arrivait pas à reconnaitre où il était.

Il essaya d'habituer ses yeux à la lumière quand il vit une forme devant lui toute floue, et qu'il n'arrivait pas le moins du monde à distinguer de qui il s'agissait, jusqu'à ce qu'après avoir frotté ses yeux au moins dix minutes, la forme de Jo, particulièrement amusée, apparaisse devant lui, avec un verre de jus d'orange et deux grosses aspirines qu'elle venait de faire fondre dedans.

Il se frotta le front machinalement, sentant des remontées dans son estomac

\- Jo ? Mais.. Qu'est ce que je fais ici ?

Elle sentit des spasmes la secouer. Henry Morgan dans la peau d'un autre personnage avait tout de même fait sa soirée. Elle s'installa à côté de lui en lui tendant le verre

\- eh bien; disons que hier soir, j'ai découvert une toute nouvelle facette de toi, une dont j'ignorais particulièrement l'existence.

Il avala le jus d'orange d'une traite et grimaça tel un petit garçon malade et continua de se frotter le crâne, se demandant si le chantier dans son cerveau allait s'arrêter un jour ou l'autre.

Il craignait ce qu'il avait pu dire ou faire, il n'était pas souvent bourré mais visiblement, la veille, il avait atteint des sommets et il suffisait de voir l'expression de Jo pour savoir qu'il avait certainement fait beaucoup de choses stupides.

Il soupira

\- dis moi que je n'ai rien fait de désobligeant ?

Elle ne répondit pas et le regarda simplement de haut en bas et c'est alors qu'il se rendit compte de son accoutrement. Par réflexe il se couvrit immédiatement avec la couverture que Jo avait déposé sur lui, un peu plus tard dans la soirée.

Il écarquilla grand les yeux

\- oh seigneur.. Jo.. S'il te plait, dis moi que je ne t'ai rien fait ? Oh mon Dieu.. J'espère que ne suis pas tombé si bas… Pardonne moi si je t'ai mis mal à l'aise ou si je t'ai touché ou fait des choses que je n'aurais pas dû.. Tu sais que je n'agis que selon ma conscience et je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé.

Elle explosa de rire et eut l'impression d'entendre un écho dans la montagne. Elle lui frotta délicatement l'épaule

\- ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu as un peu mis tes mains sur moi mais rien de physique n'est arrivé.. Cependant, tu as été particulièrement épique et je crois que je ne te laisserais pas oublier ça de sitôt.

Il la regarda d'un air confus

\- que veux tu dire ?

Elle se leva pour prendre son téléphone et lui tendit, montrant toutes les vidéos qu'elle avait prise de lui, durant la soirée. Elle se mordilla les lèvres à mesure que l'expression d'Henry passait de la honte à la stupeur.

\- je n'arrive même pas à croire que ce soit moi.. Toute cette humiliation que je t'ai fais subir et que je me suis fait subir moi même. Ces saletés de sorciers ont eu raison de moi.. Je suis terriblement désolé Jo.

Elle haussa les épaules et lui fit une bise sur la joue

\- mais allez, ce n'est rien.

Elle se releva et avant de disparaitre dans la cuisine, elle lui fit un sourire sadique

\- cependant, je pourrais m'en servir lorsque tu décideras de ne pas m'écouter.. Ah et puis un jour j'aimerais bien découvrir ta baguette pour qu'elle explore ma forêt interdite.. Mais avant, il va falloir que tu m'expliques beaucoup de choses surtout avec la pierre philosophale.

Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil et disparut dans la cuisine, Henry sentant son corps bouillir de gêne. Elle se demandait pourquoi l'allusion à la pierre quand dans la vidéo, il vit qu'il lui avait balancé cash qu'il était immortel, sans réfléchir une seconde aux conséquences. Bien sûr, il pourrait lui raconter qu'il s'agissait du coup de l'alcool mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Il se laissa fondre dans le canapé, maudissant toutes ces histoires de magie et de baguettes.

Il grogna

\- tout ça à cause d'un peu de magie et de sorciers. Sacré Harry ! C'est la dernière fois que je regarde quelque chose du 21eme siècle.


End file.
